20 Things You Never Knew
by rochemusique
Summary: Molly Weasley couldn't sing and her son, Charlie, had a life that revolved around all things fire, but Professor McGonagall was the one who made him fall in love with dragons. Just few pieces about little things no one knows about the HP characters.
1. Arthur Weasley

I haven't posted fanfiction in quite a long time, but after becoming freshly obsessed with the Harry Potter fandom and seeing lots of "20 Things" posts, I decided it was time I got back in the game. I have no idea how many characters I will write about, but for now, lets start with our favorite Ginger father.

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley<p>

1. He was very spontaneous and fell in love quite often.  
>But nothing could compare to the way he felt about Molly Prewett.<p>

2. Muggle inventions were magic to him.  
>Since he, and other witches and wizards grew up without them, they held the awe for him that magic held over muggles.<p>

3. He wasn't the one that proposed to Molly. It was the other way around.  
>They were only 16.<p>

4. He punched Lucius Malfoy in their sixth year.  
>He didn't remember much of what happened, just that Lucius said some particularly nasty things about Arthur's "mudblood cronies" and that Molly marched over right afterward and asked him to marry her.<p>

5. The first time he really kissed Molly was after they were already married.  
>It was while she cried over the disappointment that her parents had in her for eloping at 16. They foolishly thought she was pregnant and wound up apologizing profusely when she didn't actually become pregnant until years later.<p>

6. He wanted lots and lots of kids.  
>He never had any brothers or sisters and he told Molly right away that he wanted a house full of the noise, messes, and laughter that he never experienced growing up.<p>

7. He loved his wife's body even more after she had their kids.  
>Though she was pleasantly shaped and slept in the nude for the few years before they had Bill, the way her body filled out over the years of having child after child put a spark in his eye.<p>

8. He sang the children to sleep every night.  
>At least, he did until they told him one by one that they were too old for such nonsense<p>

9. He had many faults, but at the top of the list was his pride.  
>It was his pride, he knew, that caused most of his family's problems over the years. His pride is what made him refuse to let Molly work. His pride is what made him refuse to take the money his parents left for him in Gringotts. His pride is what made him refuse the offer of the higher paying job the Ministry wanted him to take, especially since he would have to work side by side with Lucius Malfoy.<p>

10. He never sunburned.  
>But he never realized such until the family's trip to Egypt, when everyone came home with bright red skin while he stayed a nice shade of blindingly white.<p>

11. The lights in his shop full of muggle inventions was run by electricity.  
>Though it was full of many muggle things, the proudest muggle product inside of his shop was the electricity. Still, the light switch said "lumos" at the top and "nox" at the bottom, for good measure.<p>

12. He could work math problems in his head.  
>No matter how many years passed by in his life, he could look at difficult muggle equations and solve them in an instant.<p>

13. He secretly thought Molly was psychic.

14. He could barely stand it when Percy left.  
>He used to sit up with him, before he went off to Hogwarts, and tell him stories about working at the Ministry. It broke his heart more than Molly's when Percy, and Percy's pride, chose the Ministry over the family. They were, almost regrettably, very much alike. Which is why he wasn't surprised when Percy came back.<p>

15. Percy wasn't the only one he told stories to.  
>Except the stories he told Ginny were about Molly and himself and their love at such a young age. He often thought those stories were what made Ginny fall for Harry Potter before she had even started to attend Hogwarts.<p>

16. He gave the twins their love of pranks.  
>But immediately stopped with pranks of his own. Molly could only take so much.<p>

17. He honestly lost a piece of himself when his children died.  
>First, Fred at the battle of Hogwarts. Then Charlie, many, many years later, in Romania.<p>

18. He preferred muggle alcohol.

19. He owned a cell phone.  
>Though it was large, he didn't know how to use it properly, and it was pretty useless since no one else in the wizarding world owned one, he kept it with him at all times during the last few years of his life.<p>

20. He lived longer than Molly.  
>But only by a day.<p> 


	2. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley

1. She didn't immediately see Arthur Weasley as more than a friend.  
>Though they slowly became closer during their first years at Hogwarts, she never felt more than friendship towards him until the first time she saw his eyes light up at some muggle invention that everyone around him couldn't care less about. But, that little change wasn't enough. There was something missing.<p>

2. The first time she was actually attracted to Arthur was in their sixth year.  
>He punched Lucius Malfoy. Right in the face. And she knew then, without a doubt, she wanted to marry him. So, she asked him.<p>

3. She couldn't keep a secret.

4. She liked muggle cigarettes.  
>But she never smoked. There were plenty of other things happening in the wizarding world that could kill her. She didn't want to add anything on.<p>

5. She slept in the nude.  
>At least, she did when she was young and away from Hogwarts. Not to mention the first few years of her marriage. It was freeing and an all new experience, once she wasn't sleeping alone anymore.<p>

6. Before she left school, she put the Marauders in their place.  
>But she simply knew them as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Even though they were younger than her and most people in their late school years seemed to pay no attention to the smaller kids, she had a motherly way about her and noticed their arrogant behavior right away. One talk with Molly, though, had them on their best behavior. For a while.<p>

7. Every year for Christmas, she sent Dumbledore a sweater.  
>They were all knitted with various versions of a Phoenix.<p>

8. She was actually pretty quiet.  
>Until she had Bill and Charlie and realized she had to yell to be heard.<p>

9. She had to work hard at household spells.  
>Which is why she did so many things by hand. She was a talented witch, but could never get the hang of the simplest of household spells. Thus, The Burrow adopted the lived-in look.<p>

10. She had a horrible singing voice.  
>Arthur was the one who sang the kids to sleep.<p>

11. She desperately wanted Ginny to be a girly girl.  
>But she knew that having so many brothers would make Ginny a tomboy. She also knew that they would make her strong and keep her protected.<p>

12. Muggle inventions couldn't hold her interest.  
>She just didn't find them as amazing as her husband. Still, as often as she could, she would surprise him with something else she discovered in the muggle world and knew he would love to have, Whether it be a tire, shoe wax, or a simple cotton ball.<p>

13. She secretly adored Sirius Black.  
>For everything she said about him, every judgment she made, she admired his reckless ways and boyish faith. He had barely changed at all from that little boy she scolded years and years before and it was her second nature to want to take care of the outcasts.<p>

14. The older she got, the more hair dye she bought.  
>She liked to pretend that no one noticed, but the red was never exactly the same. Still, it was better than the gray.<p>

15. Remus would always have a place in her heart.  
>After the war, she would hear an echo of Remus in her ear saying to her "and as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died, what do you think we'd do<em>, <em>let them starve? Teddy Lupin never went hungry.

16. Knitting calmed her.  
>It was the only thing that could make a frazzled Molly Weasley chill out, besides Arthur.<p>

17. She knew Harry Potter would take care of her Ginny.  
>Even if he unintentionally made her cry or put her danger by simply being the boy who lived, she knew that he was worth the risk and Ginny was safe.<p>

18. She knew Ron would end up with Hermione.  
>It hit her one day when they were all having lunch at The Burrow. No one was paying much attention and she was worrying about what to do with all the leftovers when Hermione walked over to the counter, asked politely for seconds, and admitted that she loved to eat.<p>

19. Two of her children died before her.  
>When Fred died, she was the one who forced George to get back on his feet and re-open WWW. She couldn't bear to see her other twin boy die of a broken heart. But, when Charlie died, she stared at the fire.<p>

20. The only man she ever loved was Arthur.


	3. Bill Weasley

Thought I might as well knock all the Weasley's out of the way, yeah? If anyone has any requests of who they would like to read about, let me know. I'll do my best.

* * *

><p>Bill Weasley<p>

1. When Charlie was born, he believed he was his pet.  
>At two years old, Bill didn't understand that Charlie was fragile. He had seen owls, cats, rats, and toads that were kept as pets and simply assumed that Charlie was meant for him.<p>

2. He was the only Weasley child to run away from home.  
>Except for Ron, of course, during his seventh year. It was right after Ginny was born, and he took her with him. They got about as far as the garden before Arthur stopped him to explain why the whole family couldn't possibly go with him to Hogwarts.<p>

3. He looked up to his father.  
>Even though he never admitted it when he was younger, he respected Arthur very much for how he took care of his wife and children. No one ever felt mistreated or alone. Looking up to Arthur taught him to strive to be kind and successful, even when it came to the little things.<p>

4. Respecting Arthur didn't keep him from wanting to become a bad boy .  
>After going through school with exceptional grades and being made prefect and head boy, he couldn't help but feel some kind of urge to change from what he had always been and become reckless, dangerous, outgoing..someone who you wouldn't want your daughter to hang around. But, instead of becoming something he knew he wasn't, he made small changes. A piercing here, a tattoo there..<p>

5. He tattoo was an Egyptian blessing.  
>He got it after having worked in Egypt for a few weeks. The tombs were ominous and many of the other workers wore jewelry or had protection sacks around their necks. He decided to get something he couldn't take off. Molly still doesn't know.<p>

6. He taught Ginny the Reductor Curse.  
>She was 10 and was very upset about being the last Weasley child left at home. Even Ron had already been shipped off to Hogwarts. He was visiting The Burrow for a few days and taught her in secret, getting comfort from knowing that it would be there for her when the people in her life couldn't.<p>

7. He blew up at his parents when he was 17.  
>After years of being cool, calm, and collected, the simplest thing set him off and the next thing he knew, he was yelling at Molly and Arthur. Even as he was doing it, he couldn't believe it. The only thing that calmed him down was Charlie, who pretty much dragged him out of the house by the throat.<p>

8. He never thought of himself as attractive.  
>He had long been called the best catch of the Weasley clan, but it never did much for him. He just didn't see it. Each of his siblings possessed something he wished he had, whether it was brawn or brains.<p>

9. He always knew what to say, and what not to say.  
>That was one thing that his siblings didn't always possess. He supposed he got it from Arthur.<p>

10. He tried to be a good role model.  
>Even as he pursued his urges of becoming more of a rebel, he did his best to stay true to his morals and show his siblings a good path to take. Fortunately, he always liked to believe that a good role model could have long hair and an earring.<p>

11. A psychic in Egypt told him that he would marry Fleur.  
>Well, not Fleur exactly. But she did tell him that his future would be full of beauty and language, among other things. As soon as he met his future wife while visiting Hogwarts, he realized that the psychic was right.<p>

12. When Ron asked him why he was marrying Fleur after only being together for a year, he replied, It's now or never, isn't it?

13. Still, he had doubts about marriage.  
>Cold feet, in a manner of speaking. The doubts were always small, but they managed to creep in. Is this the time? Mum doesn't approve.. Maybe it's too soon. Even, are we really right for one another? But, as soon as Fleur took it upon herself to step up and put herself in great danger by disguising herself as Harry Potter, Bill no longer had any doubts.<p>

14. He knew he wanted to grow old in Shell Cottage.  
>He discovered the little house while he and the rest of the family were on vacation. It was abandoned and when he came of age, he took what little money he had managed to save up and bought it without a second thought.<p>

15. He considered joining the Order of the Phoenix his biggest achievement, besides marrying Fleur.

16. He talked often with Remus.  
>After the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and as the war loomed before them and the dark times weighed down, Bill somehow managed to convince Remus (over time and after many, many late night talks) that he deserved Tonks and she deserved him and, without a doubt, Tonks and their soon-to-be little boy were the light that could penetrate the dark.<p>

17. He watched the full moon rise.  
>Every month. He and Fleur would sit outside The Burrow or Shell Cottage and stare as it took its place in the sky and Bill remained Bill.<p>

18. He simply adored Gabrielle Delacour.  
>She was charming and witty, even at a young age, and Bill never tired of her company. When she and Fleur would get together, it was like watching some kind of half-veela contest for attention.<p>

19. He didn't originally want a lot of kids.  
>He was always surrounded by so many people growing up, that the thought of having a bunch of kids of his own never appealed to him. But after marrying Fleur and going through battles and a war where life overcame its oppressors, it seemed like the natural choice.<p>

20. Each of his three children owned some form of jewelry that was set with a wolfs claw.  
>Bill was not ashamed of his scars, and in some ways, he knew that he was always a little wolfish anyways. His children wore their jewelry everyday and were reminded of what their parents had lived through. They learned to be strong, independent, and protective. Like a wolf.<p> 


End file.
